


Firewood

by gaypurgatory, wynhaaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynhaaught/pseuds/wynhaaught
Summary: Nicole comes in from chopping firewood in the freezing cold only to find a very pregnant Wynonna eating ice cream on the couch.Super sweet fluffly Wynhaught oneshot.





	Firewood

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in our google doc for a while and it's cute and Christmassy so I decided to post it!! Kellen is responsible for a majority of this one so everyone say thank you Kellen for this cute gay shit. Enjoy!

The crisp Canada air bites at Nicole’s soft skin as she finishes gathering the small bit of firewood from outside. The last thing she needs is for a pregnant Wynonna to be freezing on top of having to pee every ten minutes, wobbling to the bathroom and grumbling about how annoying it is. 

Ironically enough… As Nicole enters the house, she sees her laid across the couch with a small tub of  _ ice cream _ on her belly. Ice cream. In this weather. The officer shakes her head, amused at the sight, and grins. Her reddened cheeks warm and she isn’t sure if it’s due to escaping the outside or if it’s due to Wynonna  _ just being Wynonna. _ As the elder Earp turns the spoon upside down in her mouth and pulls it out with a  _ pop _ , Nicole is certain that it is the latter.

Nicole Haught is in love with Wynonna Earp and the truth of this fact overwhelms her in this moment. She’s staring, transfixed by the woman doing nothing important. Wynonna really is  _ just _ eating ice cream, large spoonful after large spoonful. Hell, she doesn’t even seem to notice that Nicole’s entered the house. But the redhead knows better. And she loves Wynonna more for it.

That Wynonna doesn’t stop being Wynonna. That Wynonna trusts her and lets her see her. Doing nothing. Eating ice cream.  _ Just being Wynonna _ .

“Y’know… It’d be a lot easier to keep you warm if you’d stop eating ice cream when it’s literally freezing outside, Wynonna.” Nic’s voice is teasing as she walks over to the fireplace.    
  
Wynonna smirks when she looks up at her, eyes following the redhead’s every move as she carefully stacks the new wood into the crackling fire. The light from the flames bounce off of Nicole’s disheveled hair, making the color burn brighter than it usually did. Her whole face was drenched in this warm, cozy light. Looking like the afternoon sun ––– and more beautiful than anything Wynonna had ever seen. If she’s being honest, the sight kind of kicks her in the chest a little bit. In the  _ best _ way. That happened a lot when it came to Nicole. . . the officer did things to Wynonna, made her feel stuff she never knew she could feel.    
  
“You could probably keep us warm a lot better, too, if you were underneath here with us instead of out in the cold playing lesbian lumberjack.” The smirk widens. Wynonna kicks her feet a little underneath the big, heavy blanket, rubbing her hand over the space next to her that she so desperately wants filled by the other woman. 

Nicole looks over her shoulder from her crouched position as she finishes stoking the fire. Her brown eyes find Wynonna, giving a playfully pointed look. “If I didn’t play lesbian lumberjack, we’d all die of hypothermia.” An exaggeration, but probably true nonetheless. 

Regardless, Nicole wants nothing more than to take her rightful place at Wynonna’s side -- especially after spending so much time outside. The fire could warm her sure, but Wynonna always warms her  _ so much better _ . Nic strips the gloves from her hands as she walks her way over to her girlfriend. They’re tossed onto a chair somewhere insignificant.

The redhead leans over Wynonna, hovering close to the woman’s face. Her gaze travels down, pausing at Wynonna’s lips, before continuing their descent to the ice cream still resting on her belly. Smirking, Nicole dips her index finger into the sugary sweet mixture, gathering a small bit of it. Instead of bringing it to her own lips, she slowly glides her finger along her girlfriend’s slightly parted lips, chuckling when the brunette shivers. 

The space between them is always too much no matter how much or how little there is. Right now, it’s downright offensive. Nicole presses forward, leading with a slow swipe of her tongue along Wynonna’s lips to taste the treat she’s made for herself. In the next moment, she takes Wynonna’s bottom lip between her teeth before finally  _ just kissing  _ her. The sensation draws a hum from the taller woman. Kissing her always feels more intense than the last and Nicole prays that never changes. 

When she feels her knees ache from standing, she pulls back. First, moving the nearly empty ice cream tub out of the way so that she can fall into the spot next to her girlfriend. She opens her arms so that Wynonna can settle into her. One arm wraps around her shoulders while the other finds its place on Wynonna’s belly. “Better, ‘Nonna?” She asks lowly, pressing her lips against her head.

Wynonna sighs in contentment, blue eyes fluttering closed as she makes herself comfortable against Nicole’s chest. Another, softer, smile tugs at her lips this time at the redhead’s words. “All better.” She mutters, lacing her fingers with the ones resting on her belly. “All except that you’re like ice! Damn, baby,” Wynonna grumbles, eyebrows pulling together in concern. She wraps both her much warmer hands around Nicole’s one, bringing the icy fingers up to her lips. Wynonna presses slow, soft kisses to each of her girl’s knuckles all while rubbing them gently with her own hands. 

“The rest of you is pretty much frozen, too, Nic. Jeez, I can feel it through your clothes.” Despite her deep concern for the other woman getting too cold, Wynonna’s tone is  _ gentle _ –––– something she’d gotten into the habit of over the last few months. For reasons. Even if she wouldn’t outright admit to something so  _ soft _ , it was the kind of tone she used when she was alone...to talk to the tiny human growing inside of her.    
  
Seeing herself change as the days and weeks and months passed by, feeling herself beginning to settle into the gentleness of motherhood was  _ strange _ . Nice, but strange. What she liked even better, though, was seeing what all of this did to  _ Nicole _ . She didn’t know if the cop knew that she noticed it or not, but Wynonna loved the way her eyes radiated with joy and love when she was looking at her. The way she’d sit on the floor by the couch with her hand on Wynonna’s belly and her lip between her teeth, exuding patience, waiting to feel the baby kick. The soft and satiny sound of her voice when she laid on her belly between Wynonna’s legs and spoke to or read stories to the baby.    
  
Just the thought of it causes Wynonna’s heart to beat a little faster, a wide smile growing across her face. This time when she kisses Nicole’s knuckles, she lets her lips linger a little longer. 

Wynonna seems to get lost somewhere inside of her own head and Nicole can’t help but notice. It all started when Wynonna realized she was pregnant and the longer the two of them had been together. Nicole loves this more than almost anything else in the world -- seeing Wynonna so open and hearing her voice so soft. With Wynonna’s soft lips lingering on her fingers, the rest of her warms before they do. 

“Then, I guess it’s you who needs to warm me up,” Nic replies with a light chuckle at the end of her words. The taller woman runs her fingers through the long brunette locks, allowing herself to settle into this rare moment.

Chaos follows them wherever they go and  _ playing house _ like this whenever they could… It’s what keeps Nicole fighting at the end of the day. The hope that maybe one day they’d stop  _ playing _ . When the dust settles after the curse is broken, she can’t wait to spend her life with Wynonna just like this.

Nicole’s breath catches when she feels movement against Wynonna’s hands on hers. It’s not the first time she’s felt it. Not even close at this point, but the way her heartbeat picks up never changes. The baby is stirring against their joined hands and it just makes it all the more real that there  _ is _ a small human growing there. Equal parts Wynonna and (hopefully) equal parts Doc. That child is going to be Nicole’s stars and moon -- as if it isn’t already.

“That never gets old,” Nicole breathes out, awestruck.

“Speak for yourself, Haught-stuff,” Wynonna replies playfully. The soft smile betrays her words, though. It’s clear that Wynonna shares the sentiment of what lies beneath Nicole’s words. Though, she can’t say she loves it when the little one decides to use her bladder as a trampoline… She does adore knowing that they’re okay in there. That she hasn’t managed to screw this up just yet.

“Hey…” Nicole beckons with the one word for Wynonna to look at her and smiles the softest smile when Wynonna turns her head to find her gaze. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Wynonna’s soft smile widens into an iridescent grin. It’s a smile she’s reserved for Nicole. It shows just how deep those dimples of hers can go and makes her eyes crinkle in the most endearing way. Nicole falls deeper and deeper in love with the eldest Earp every single time.

“I mean –– not in the last hour or so…” Wynonna shrugs, pursing her lips to play it off, but the twinkle in her eyes remain.

“Well… I love you, Wynonna Earp, more than anything else in this world… Except maybe…” Nicole pauses, catching the look in Wynonna’s eyes that lets her know she isn’t entirely sure what the redhead is about to put above  _ her _ . “Except maybe the little one…”

It’s Wynonna’s turn to lose her breath. Of course, she knew that Nicole loved this child with a fierceness she couldn’t quite grasp. There is still a part of the heir that is waiting for Nicole to wise up and realize just how crazy she is -- how all of this is -- and to turn heel and run. It’s a small part. The stupid part. But it’s there. To hear Nicole say  _ this _ with all of the sincerity in the world gathered in those beautiful brown eyes she was sure she couldn’t live without… It’s overwhelming.

Wynonna leans up to close the small space between them and meet Nicole in a slow, deep kiss. Words could never express the love that she feels in every inch of her body. Neither can this kiss, but damn it, she’s going to try. Nicole’s hand settles on the back of her head to keep her there. There’s no urgency. No. They kiss like they’ve got all the time in the world and the both of them pray desperately that they do.

By the time they part, Nicole is warm from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. The officer breathes in deeply, coming back to reality after being utterly lost in all that is Wynonna Earp. 

“I love you, Nicole Haught… For the record.” As if the kiss didn’t make that abundantly clear.

“I know.” Nicole grins. 


End file.
